Merry Christmas
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Just a lil quick one shot between our favourite couple Joseph and Clarisse for Christmas ;) hope you all enjoy.


_Just a quick little one shot that I wanted to post for you all, my amazing followers and readers. I appreciate all the support that you have given me since joining this fan world, and wouldn't have got where I am if it wasn't for you amazing people so thank you. I do hope that you continue to follow and support me through 2018._

 _Please remember, let me know what you thought after you have read it :) will appreciate it and will totally make my Christmas._

 _Merry Christmas to you all and thank you._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Merry Christmas.**

The year is nineteen seventy five and it was the same old Christmas Eve routine like it had been ever since she married into the Royal family and became Queen. They would have the formal dinner with the prime minister, his wife, members of parliament and their spouses followed by a lavish party where they were joined by family and friends later on. Over the last year there had been several changes, the Queen taking on more duties was one of them which prompted her husband King Rupert to hire a bodyguard to travel with her wherever she went. At first she hated the idea of someone following her every move, but since his arrival back in early summer she was slowly coming around to the idea of having him around and have since become friends.

Escaping the festive's Clarisse made her way to her favourite spot in the gardens, the gazebo in her own personal rose gardens to be exact. She often escaped there to have a moment or two alone for a bit of peace and quiet. But as she stared across at the palace, the music playing from the band in the distance she realised that this Christmas felt different for her and as she stood trying to figure out why, she felt a presence behind her.

Knowing exactly who it would be she smiled "hello Joseph," she said, turning her head to the side as he stood beside her and placed his hands on the banister.

"Good evening," he said, looking across at the palace.

"I wondered when you would appear," she said, looking back at the palace as he looked at her "never far away, are you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and smirked at her "I was going to stand guard from a distance, let you have your quiet time but I actually wanted to give you this." He said, pulling a neatly wrapped gift from inside his jacket as he turned to her "so I hope you don't mind me disturbing your peace."

"Oh Joseph, of course not but you shouldn't have got me anything." She said, turning to him.

"I know, but I wanted too. Its just something I saw whilst I was out in the town yesterday and knew that you would like it, well I hope you do anyway." He said, extending his hand out to her.

"I'm sure I will," she smiled, taking the present from him "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything in return."

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting anything from you." He said as their eyes met a moment.

"Thank you, I will open it now." She said, smiling at him before looking down at the gift in her hands as she began to unwrap it. Finding it was a blue butterfly scarf she gasped and held it up in front of her before wrapping it around her neck "oh Joseph, it's beautiful," she said, smiling at him.

"I take it that you like it?" He asked, taking the paper from her as she nodded and looked down at the scarf draping around her neck.

"Oh I do, I love it, thank you so much." She smiled, looking back at him.

"Good, I'm glad you do," he smiled, their eyes meeting once again.

"Here you go," she smiled and quickly stepped forward, kissing his cheek before stepping back "I know it's not much, but I hope it's okay for a thank you."

"Oh yes, you have made my Christmas." He beamed as she nodded slightly, her tummy filling with butterflies "thank you so much."

"Actually, you know what I think I can do a bit better than that," she said and stepped closer to him, putting her hand up to cup his cheek as their eyes met once again "Merry Christmas," she whispered and reached up, pressing her lips to his as she closed her eyes.

Stepping back, their eyes met once again and she suddenly knew. She suddenly realised why her year felt different, it was all because of the man smiling in front of her.

Her bodyguard.

And getting caught up in the moment, she stepped closer and kissed him again as they wrapped their arms around one another. Holding each other closely, not giving the party or her husband any thought he turned her around, pinning her body between his and the banister. Sliding her hand around his neck and down over his chest she pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered before kissing her once again.

She finally realised that she had found love, as did he. The fireworks between them proved it.

And that was the start of something beautiful, something deep, something real.

 ** _Merry Christmas To You All!_**


End file.
